BLACKWHITE
by Methbunny
Summary: An encounter fated to happen, Atsushi and Akutagawa cross paths once again. However, a troubled Akutagawa has a personal score to settle before the two can have their final showdown... [Akutagawa x Atsushi; rated M for graphic sexual content; Male x Male Lemon]


**Bungou Stray Dogs**  
 **[M]Rated fiction**  
 **Atsushi Nakajima x Ryunosuke Akutagawa**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, please credit the original series. I am simply using the figures for the purpose of creativity. If you are not into Homoerotic encounters then this story is not for you; otherwise enjoy.]**

 **[Spoiler alert: Events from Episode 24 of the series are referenced so this is really for audiences that have finished the series. (Do come back and read once you have though)]**

* * *

 **BLACK|WHITE**

" _The words of your past are fundamentally unrelated to who you are now." - Ryunosuke Akutagawa  
_

Those words continued to ring in Atsushi's ears. The echo of Akutagawa's voice in the Weretiger's head resulted in a mix of hope and rage blooming in his chest. The very soul he learnt to hate taught him to look forward.

 _"It's awfully quiet today…"_ Atsushi thought to himself, sat at a desk in the agency which was juxtaposed to a window overlooking the street. It was no wonder he was reminiscing so much, the agency was so quiet with no one around that it created a perfect environment for thoughtfulness, whether he wanted to reminisce or not. The many ups and downs of the day the Guild crumbled flooded in and out of his mind, yet the good and bad met a peaceful equilibrium. The boss was most likely in his office, but Atsushi had no clue where everyone else could have been. Even Kyouka's location was currently a mystery, but there wasn't much that Atsushi thought he could do about it, other than to enjoy the solitude which seemed to have become so rare ever since the day he entered the light.  
Atsushi's thoughts slipped back to Akutagawa and his expression became a frown accordingly. It would not be long before they would cross paths again, and this time there would be no common enemy to divert Akutagawa's malice away from the Weretiger. Despite besting the black-clad Port Mafia member on one occasion, Akutagawa had only grown more powerful, motivated by his desire to overpower his nemesis. It would be no easy battle for Atsushi.  
The grey haired-boy looked up briefly and gazed at the skyline from the window. It was nearing sunset, and so an orange bloom bled from behind distant buildings, and a shadowy figure whose cloak flailed in the gentle breeze. The figure remained static, and appeared to be glaring towards the Armed Detective Agency from a rooftop a fair distance away.  
"Akutagawa!?" Atsushi exclaimed in shock. His body sprung from his feet and his expression twisted into one of hatred. With knuckles curled it fists as he sent the figure an icy glare, everything he felt about Akutagawa stirring up inside him; driving him. There was only one reason that Akutagawa would brave traversing this close to the agency, and this reason was no mystery to Atsushi. The Weretiger's sharp eyes caught the figure turning away, and so he dashed out of the office and rushed out of the building. In a deserted alleyway, Atsushi summoned part of his gift, granting him the snowy limbs of the beast beneath the moonlight. He leapt up onto the roof of the agency to scope out the distant figure and began leaping from roof-to-roof in pursuit of his nemesis.  
Akutagawa was aware he was being chased, as he had planned for things to play out. He led his target away from the agency, onto a tall port-side building overlooking the vast bay, as the sun's warmth and rich colours reflected off the water's surface. As he came to a halt, he briefly enjoyed the view before turning to the sound of the other's feet surfacing on the roof. The two male's glared at each other intently, immense blood lust filling the air between them.

"Akutagawa…"

"Weretiger…"

Both males addressed each other in low growls as tattered white, and regal black clothes swayed gently in a warm gust of air. Suddenly, Akutagawa's stance became less intent and he let out a deep sigh.  
"The fact that you believe you are at a level where you can take me on really makes me want to tear you to shreds even more…" Akutagawa muttered with disgust ringing in his voice.  
Atsushi gritted his teeth and scowled at the clear invitation to battle, and moments later he began to mutter,  
"Beast beneath the-"  
Suddenly ribbons of the shadowed beast, Rashoumon, threaded from Akutagawa's coat and tightly coiled around Atsushi's mouth, muting the male. Meanwhile Rashoumon cuffed the Weretiger's wrists together, which no longer resembled the white beast's limb, and pulled them above Atsushi's head, slightly hoisting the grey-haired boy off the ground so the two of them were at eye level. Akutagawa used his gift to pull himself towards Atsushi so that their faces were less than an inch away from each other. Atsushi eyes widened and he struggled profusely in Rashoumon's shadowed grasp but it was no use, and he couldn't borrow the white beast's strength.  
"Before I end you for good…" Akutagawa muttered quietly, looking directly at Atsushi before looking away and clicking his teeth with a grimace. "There are 'feelings' I need to put to rest."  
Atsushi still looked incredibly shocked yet now he was also slightly confused. Was Akutagawa not looking for a fight? What "feelings" was he talking about just now? The grey-haired boy stopped struggling and his expression relaxed. Akutagawa lowered him to the ground and removed Rashoumon from the other's mouth.  
"You're not making any sense…" Atsushi replied, his expression showing how lost he was. Akutagawa immediately became frustrated and forced Atsushi's body up against a wall which surrounded a staircase that provided access to the roof. Atsushi's face contorted with pain as the Port Mafia's dog forcefully pinned him to the wall with more ribbons of Rashoumon. Akutagawa closed in on Atsushi aggressively before coiling a final thread of his gift around Atsushi's neck. He tightened the coil and watched as the Weretiger struggled to breathe.  
"Pathetic." Akutagawa muttered under his breath before clicking his teeth releasing the other's neck.  
Atsushi breathed sharply to regain his breath and his expression became more fearful. Akutagawa closed in on Atsushi again so their faces were close.  
"I desire to make you mine; to watch you submit to me with that worthless expression of yours. I want to break you completely until you beg for the very person you desire to kill so much. Ever since that day, I've desired to break your entirety." Akutagawa explained in a low voice with a menacing posture, yet he diverted his gaze again and his face twisted with disgust.  
"Th-that's sick…" Atsushi stuttered in reply repulsed and dazed by the others words, but he soon clocked back onto the situation and began to fight Rashoumon's grasp again. Akutagawa swiftly slammed Atsushi's body against the wall again to halt his resistance before his pale hands firmly yet hesitantly grabbed the Weretiger's chin, tilting the boy's face towards his own.  
"Don't remind me…" He muttered in a soft, pained voice before shutting his eyes and firmly pressing his lips against Atsushi's.  
A shocked and confused Atsushi tensed his body up, fighting against the kiss and squirming against Rashoumon's grasp, yet Akutagawa didn't let up, and his kiss battered through Atsushi's resistance. Even at times like this Akutagawa was aggressive. Atsushi could feel Akutagawa biting and tugging roughly at his lower lip as his first kiss was stolen by the one person he had come to hate most. He felt a tongue forcing its way through the wall Atsushi created with his lips and rampaging through any defence he could put up, but at some point Atsushi gave in.  
His heart pounded painfully against his chest and he could hear the beats ringing in his ears, yet at some point he started to hear a second beat, and slowly that second beat began to resonate with his own.  
Akutagawa pulled away from the kiss abruptly, his lips slightly ajar as he panted softly to regain his breath. He glared at Atsushi, whose amethyst and gold blend eyes were softened and half lidded moments before the Weretiger met his gaze.  
"Stop it…" Akutagawa muttered softly. "I want your heart to stop… I don't want to hear it." He continued, frustration becoming ever present in his tone.  
Atsushi didn't understand the command. It wasn't something in his control and he had a feeling Akutagawa knew that too.  
"Why…?" Atsushi asked simply. Robbed of his first kiss, the male looked saddened yet his face had grown hot from the interaction.  
"If I don't do this, I can never put it behind me, then our score will never be settled…" Akutagawa explained, unable to look at Atsushi directly. Suddenly Rashoumon retreated and Atsushi was no longer bound, yet Akutagawa's body kept him firmly pressed against the wall. Cold, pale hands slipped beneath the Weretiger's shirt and caressed his slim figure gently, whilst Akutagawa buried his face in the boy's neck.  
"What if you never broke free that day?" Akutagawa whispered, his breath brushing against Atsushi's neck. The grey haired boy fought against the pleasure of being caressed but it was hopeless. Untouched and unloved, the attention he was receiving sent Atsushi's mind into disarray. He felt as though he was melting at Akutagawa's touch. Akutagawa's feelings and malice were always so raw that his actions demonstrated his raw desire for the Weretiger. Atsushi picked up on that desire and attributed it to being worth something. He had not gotten over his major complex, and so feeling desired caused him to want to reciprocate Akutagawa's raw emotions, if only to reinforce the idea that his life was worth something at that point in time. Akutagawa's words then clicked in Atsushi's brain. That day - the day he was held captive for bounty. Why would Akutagawa bring that up now is what Atsushi was thinking to himself.  
"I could have already stolen you away and made you my own, Weretiger…" Akutagawa explained, as if he had read Atsushi's thoughts. "But then you would have never demonstrated your true value to me. That strength of yours powered by useless ideals." He continued.  
Akutagawa's words shocked Atsushi, sending his mind into a frenzy as he remembered his hatred for the other, but that was overpowered by another forces. He liked being desired, even if it was by Akutagawa. The fact that Akutagawa's desire overcame his hatred only demonstrated the extent of that desire, and that would summate to an unmatched level of emotion.  
"Akutagawa…" Atsushi muttered softly. He felt his arms lift themselves and coil around the Port Mafia's Dog. Akutagawa was stunned by the male's sudden acceptance and stopped holding himself back. He reciprocated the embrace, moving his face away from Atsushi's neck to gaze at him briefly before planting a more passionate kiss on the boy's lips. Atsushi kissed back, learning from the movements of the other's lips and tongue to better himself at kissing. Eventually their tongues tangoed with one another and Akutagawa would occasionally tug at the grey haired boy's bottom lip. Akutagawa swiftly summoned Rashoumon to hoist Atsushi up against the wall so that his legs were loosely wrapped around Akutagawa's waist. The male cladded in black started to push himself up roughly against the other male, his crotch aching to grind against the other male's behind, yet such a desire could not be fantasized in this position. Pulling away from the kiss, Akutagawa pulled Atsushi's lower back away from the wall and rotated his hips to satisfy his desire. He planted kisses along Atsushi's neck before gently grinding against his ass.  
Atsushi moaned affectionately. However despite being taken by the other's desire, he was still highly inexperienced. He began to squirm due to how fast things seemed to be progressing, signalled by the gently prodding he felt against one of his cheeks.  
"W-Wait… I've never done anything like this before…" He whined softly, his eyes shut tight and his cheeks blooming crimson.  
Akutagawa clicked his tongue and softly bit at the other's neck, causing Atsushi to release a soft gasp.  
"Your whining seriously pisses me off…" Akutagawa huffed. "I don't care about whether you want this or not, nor do I care about your lack of experience. I'm here only on a selfish whim."  
Atsushi had never imagined Akutagawa had this side to him. That said the only thing that has really changed is Akutagawa's intentions. He still exerted a deep, dark aura and thick malice - or was that just a front put on by a lonely soul who couldn't understand his feelings.

 _"Maybe this is my opportunity to bring him into the light too."- Atsushi Nakajima_

Atsushi swallowed deeply, accepting the heavy responsibility he just placed on himself. He knew this encounter wouldn't be enough to achieve such a goal, but it could be made into a crucial first step.  
"I understand." Atsushi said with and flashed a gentle smile at his rival. "I wouldn't be a proper member of the agency if I couldn't give up my body for a good cause."  
Akutagawa looked up, his expression softening with a hint of awe.  
"So you've really found a way to turn your back the words of your past." Akutagawa stated and allowed Atsushi's feet to touch the ground, taking a step away from the Weretiger. "Sadly, I didn't come here seeking your sense of salvation."  
Suddenly, Atsushi leapt forward and pulled the other into a firm embrace.  
"Then I guess I am going to have to force salvation upon you, little by little." Atsushi muttered softly before planting his lips softly against Akutagawa's.  
Akutagawa reciprocated the kiss immediately, either for his own desires or to grant Atsushi's. The male's black cloak suddenly fell to the ground, and so both males appeared to glimmer as the setting sun reflected off their white shirts.  
Akutagawa gently pinned Atsushi against the wall, and started to unfasten the Weretiger's shirt, before loosening his own collar. He took a brief moment to admire the other's frail body before placing a gentle hand on the other's chest. He started to understand why Atsushi lived in the past. His body was littered with constant reminders of the abuse he once faced, and even reminders of their past encounters.  
Atsushi watched the other with half-lidded eyes, his lips ajar as he panted to regain his breath. He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders that urged him to kneel down. He looked up at Akutagawa with worry. He didn't fear the fact he could be executed at any point. His own inexperience and embarrassment was the cause of his grief.  
"U-uhm… what are you-" Atsushi stuttered before being interrupted.  
"If you are that pathetic that you can't figure out what is about to happen, don't even begin to attempt taking on such a responsibility." Akutagawa growled as he rolled his eyes before fiddling with his black trousers. He released his erect member and sent Atsushi an icy glare.  
 _"I don't think I thought this all the way through. I have no idea what I am supposed to do."_ The Weretiger thought to himself, displaying a nervous smile, diverting his eyes away from the erection which was a couple of centimetres from his face. As the other party clicked their tongue, Atsushi felt a harsh grip on his hair which positioned his head so the erection was prodding forcefully at his lips. The grey haired boy turned his head away and clamped his lips shut, making Akutagawa increasingly frustrated,  
"So you're just as worthless as I thought you are. Suddenly I feel like I am willing to end your life as is." Akutagawa groaned fiercely. Atsushi replied with a pout and felt as though he'd just been issued another challenge. He hesitantly parted his lips, shivering intensely, before sloppily allowing the tip of the member into his mouth.  
 _"It doesn't taste like I thought it would, and something tastes slightly salty…"_ thought the amethyst-eyed male. He began to ball his tongue around the head of the manhood, his posture relaxing slightly. His eyes were shut but his expression was somewhat affectionate. Akutagawa tilted his head back in pleasure and let out a soft huff as he felt the divine sensation at his shaft shoot around his body. He allowed Atsushi to go at his own pace as he adjusted to having someone else's member infiltrating his mouth, however as the pleasure built up Akutagawa couldn't resist moving his hips and forcing his further deeper into the other's warm and wet mouth. Atsushi's tongue felt soft as it caressed increasing lengths of the other male's shaft, his cheeks pulling in slightly as he applied gentle suction to the member and started to move his head back and forth. He was no pro and by all means. Atsushi was quite sloppy, and it was more him trying to get a job done than actual passion, but for Akutagawa a growing desire was finally being satisfied and so the emotional relief amplified the pleasure he felt from Atsushi's mouth toying with his member.  
"Stop-"Akutagawa ordered sharply as tension started to build up. Atsushi looked up at the other, his mouth still stuffed. His eye lids seemed to flicker and Atsushi's flushed cheeks were prominent in Akutagawa's vision. The Weretiger's big, brilliantly coloured eyes made for a spectacular view indeed. The way the boy's lips were pursed around his shaft left the Port Mafia Elite feeling incredibly hot. Akutagawa swallowed deeply and slid his member out of Atsushi's mouth, which momentarily remained linked with the boy's tongue by a thread of saliva. Atsushi gasped for air to establish a regular breathing pattern, gazing up at Akutagawa who was considering how he should progress with the Weretiger.  
"Not here…" Akutagawa informed Atsushi and tucked his erection away, fixing his clothes and collecting his jacket. The way Atsushi looked sucking on his length; the Port Mafia Elite decided he wanted more than just having his way with the Weretiger on top of a random building. He wanted his entirety, especially now that Atsushi had offered himself up for him.  
Atsushi stood up accordingly, feeling Akutagawa's gaze immediately direct to his exposed torso. Embarrassed, Atsushi fastened a few of his buttons and turned away. The break in their activities left enough time for his brain to properly clock the situation he was in.  
 _"I can't believe I just… just did that for Akutagawa of all people. What was I thinking!? There is no way this is going to help anything."  
_ Atsushi shuddered at the thought of what he just done, though he noticed his own level of arousal had significantly increased.  
"I don't know what I was thinking- I can't do this…" Atsushi explained, looking to the ground. A sudden reflex caused him to duck and he glanced up to see Rashoumon has completely crushed the wall behind him.  
"Don't play with me, Weretiger!" Akutagawa growled and sent a trio of Rashoumon ribbons whipping towards Atsushi, who successfully avoided all of them.  
Swiftly summoning the limbs of the Beast beneath the moonlight, Atsushi successfully countered the lethal attack by tugging on a Ribbon of Rashoumon to drag Akutagawa toward him. As he did so, he felt a strange sensation that caused his body to tremble completely. His heart fluttered and his cheeks burned as Akutagawa's body moved close to his own. Meanwhile, a similar force prevented Akutagawa from launching another lethal attack.  
"Now you understand right. This desire within us. This force that gets in the way of what we truly want - to end one another." Akutagawa whispered in the Atsushi's ear, as the Weretiger allowed his body to press close to Akutagawa's. "Come with me. I will ensure you get to keep your pathetic little life until our next encounter."  
Atsushi bit his lip and looked at Akutagawa with a worried expression. He wondered what everyone would think if they ever found out about this encounter, or even if they'd let him continue being a member of the agency. Nothing good could come out of going with Akutagawa, yet to deny such a heavy magnetism was too difficult for Atsushi's willpower. He convinced himself that maybe there was a chance Akutagawa could actually be brought into the light this way, and with that thought in mind he allowed Akutagawa to discretely lead him across the city.

Akutagawa brought him to a small home somewhere in the city, far out of the Port Mafia's perceived area of control. Despite being small it was beautifully decorated with classic furniture, comprised mainly of dark blacks and greys, and was complimented by only the darkest natural wooden shades.  
Atsushi nervously entered the home. The idea that this could be an elaborate trap slipped in and out of the Weretiger's mind, but somewhere during the course of things a sense of trust developed.  
"Don't look so apprehensive." Akutagawa said as he led Atsushi straight to a bedroom with similar décor and a large bed. "No one else knows about this place. I insisted that I had a confidential place of residence." Akutagawa explained. Atsushi smiled nervously and simply nodded.  
 _"It's you that I have to worry about…"_ the Weretiger thought to himself, not being entirely reassured by Akutagawa's words.  
"Then why did you bring me here…?" Atsushi asked. Before he knew it he was face-to-face with Akutagawa.  
"Once I'm finished with you here, a time will come when one of us ceases to exist, so I worry not about you knowing about this place. That said, if you dare utter a word to anyone- I will kill anyone that comes across this place and have you hopelessly watch their brutal ending. Do you understand?" Akutagawa announced before tossing his jacket to the side and pinning Atsushi's body to the bed. Atsushi's body was paralysed by a deep aura that alluded to Akutagawa's current intentions, only managing to nod in reply to Akutagawa's question. Again his body trembled with intense desire brought about by his proximity to his rival. He trusted Akutagawa in the sense that he was certain these sick and twisted feelings he had for Akutagawa would disappear once this was over, seeing as he had no experience with emotions of this nature; This longing for Akutagawa to have his way with him, in a way where he could feel valued as the subject of someone's unwavering desires.  
Atsushi relaxed beneath Akutagawa as he felt a gentle hand holding one of his cheeks. He looked up at Akutagawa curiously, trying to understand where the menacing male's feelings could have even stemmed from. Even after the things that happened not long ago, Atsushi was confused as to why he was being handled so tenderly. Akutagawa again buried his face in Atsushi's neck and unfastened the few buttons on Atsushi's shirt that had been re-fastened earlier. He then urged the Agency operative to lean forward briefly so he could take the shirt off completely. Tender hands palmed in various places around Atsushi's torso, causing Atsushi's face to heat up once again. He continued to watch Akutagawa who was clearly admiring the male's slim body, despite how it had been tarnished by old wounds.  
"Pretty…" Akutagawa muttered in a sense of awe. His fingers began to drag over various scars on Atsushi's torso. "Everything that made the person you are now is etched onto your skin."  
Atsushi's eyes widened in response to the comment. Having hidden the scars away for so long, hearing that they were somehow 'pretty' left a wholesome feeling in the boy's chest.  
"They aren't good memories." He replied softly.  
"All memories are important, however worthless they may seem, or make you feel. Just don't forget what I told you when we confronted the Guild." Akutagawa's gaze was fixed deep into Atsushi's eyes as he made that remark. Before long, the male's found themselves kissing again, Akutagawa's body pressing Atsushi's against the bed - roughly.  
Akutagawa used his knees to support his body so that his hand could work on swiftly removing his shirt, his skin itching to be in contact with Atsushi's, also allowing for Atsushi to see the memories etched onto Akutagawa's body.  
As their chests came into contact, Atsushi parted his legs and allowed Akutagawa's lower body to rest between them, and his legs loosely coiled around the other's body, his arms locking around the Port Mafia Elite pulling him in tightly. Akutagawa planted a tight grip on Atsushi's thighs and he began to grind against him as they kissed. The kiss was sloppy and heated, but Atsushi had learnt to handle Akutagawa's kisses and could respond in a way to make it even more heated.  
In the darkness behind his eyelids, Atsushi was lost in the many sensations on his body, his mind was blank apart from his brain pinpointing all the epicentres of pleasure around his body - His mouth indulged in Akutagawa's sweetness; his chest was tight as their bare skin gently grazed against one another; his length was becoming more and more erect as Akutagawa pushed and began to grind against him.  
Akutagawa pulled away from the kiss slowly and moved down the Weretiger's slim figure. He nuzzled softly into a few of Atsushi's scars before beginning to tease at one of the boy's nipples out of curiosity. Atsushi's eyes widened from the strange sensation, which soon became unbearably pleasurable. He moaned and squirmed as Akutagawa, who found the response slightly amusing, continued, using his tongue more intensely and applied slight suction to the action.  
"A-ah… stop… that feels…" Atsushi moaned in resistance, yet Akutagawa didn't comply, instead he worked on the other nipple and started to grind against Atsushi even more.  
"Please… I can feel it… getting close…" Atsushi continued in a desperate tone. Akutagawa paused and lifted himself from the other's body and his eyes instantly dropped to the other's crotch. He removed the rest of the other's clothing and admired his bare body. Atsushi's member was twitching as he fought against his release, his tip slick with pre-ejaculate.  
"Don't you dare cum, Weretiger…" Akutagawa said in a low growl as he stood up briefly. He removed his shoes and walked around the bed, taking his position at the head of the bed and sitting up. He pulled down his trousers enough to reveal his erection and gestured for the Weretiger to come and service him.  
Atsushi bashfully approached Akutagawa, trying to cover his most sensitive areas as he crawled over, and took position at the base of Akutagawa's shaft. In his embarrassment, he decided it was best to remain quiet and do as he was instructed. He started to suckle on the tip before experimenting with running his tongue along the length of the shaft, taking every inch of its warmth. Akutagawa's masculine aroma made the whole thing more thrilling, making Atsushi get more and more into it.  
"Oi… turn around." Akutagawa instructed abruptly, disrupting Atsushi's flow. Atsushi did as he was told and rotated his body about the spot he was kneeling. All of a sudden Akutagawa grabbed the Weretiger's hips and pulled them towards his face, spreading his petite ass cheeks apart.  
At this point, Atsushi had no idea what was about to happen. He began to shiver heavily as he looked back at Akutagawa confused, slightly fighting against the Port Mafia Elite's grasp to defend his practically non-existent modesty.  
"No one told you to stop…" Akutagawa continued and waited for Atsushi to proceed with his blowjob, which Atsushi done reluctantly as he wondered what was going to happen next. Moments after Atsushi started to tease the Mafia member's length, Akutagawa began something that would send Atsushi's mind into a frenzy.  
"Y-You can't lick there!" Atsushi exclaimed suddenly. Akutagawa ignored Atsushi's response, knowing his actions were necessary. His tongue tentatively slid up and down against Atsushi's untouched entrance, eventually prodding against it and gently slipping inside, lubricating the area with saliva. Atsushi tried to stay on task but the immeasurable pleasure at his entrance made it difficult for him to focus on his technique.

 _"There is no way this is a part of sex. Why does he have to lick me there, and why does it feel so good? I'm leaking all over his chest… Akutagawa's chest. This is so embarrassing."_

Once satisfied with how he slicked Atsushi's hole, Akutagawa observed the entrance as it gently twitched. Atsushi was wondering whether or not he was relieved that Akutagawa had stopped, meanwhile Akutagawa sucked on one of his own digits and spread the Weretiger's cheeks again.  
"This might hurt. Just deal with it before your pathetic whining really pisses me off." Akutagawa warned the slightly smaller male who had only just regained his rhythm for sucking on Akutagawa's length. Atsushi's ears pricked up at the warning and he looked back at the other with slight worry. He watched as Akutagawa's finger caressed the rim of his entrance, causing it to twitch even more. The Weretiger took Akutagawa's words on board and bit his lip to stop himself speaking out despite his concerns, as to not piss the other off even more. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and faced forward, too embarrassed to continue observing the other's action.  
Akutagawa glided his thumb over the hole before pressing his index finger into the Weretiger's canal slowly and deeply, holding the boy's hips steady with his other hand. Even Akutagawa found himself with a more lustful expression as opposed to his usual intense one. Atsushi's hole was unbelievably tight and cushioned Akutagawa's finger with warmth and softness. The Mafia's dog felt a sudden heat in his chest as Atsushi moaned out loudly from being probed by the digit. Atsushi's canal tightened around the other male's finger as a sharp sensation darted around his body, and this led to Akutagawa really losing his composure. He let go of Atsushi's waist and put him firmly on all fours before positioning himself behind him. Sucking on two fingers, he lubricated them adequately before tightly wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's torso and pressing close to him, nuzzling into the nape of his neck.  
"It was so easy for me to get you in this position and do as I say. Doesn't that anger you, Weretiger?" Akutagawa whispered in Atsushi's ear before plunging his two finger's into the other's entrance. Before the boy could let out a cry, Akutagawa covered the boy's mouth with his other hand.  
"I could kill you right now, your last thought being how great my fingers feel inside of you." Akutagawa continued, his fingers skilfully rubbing against Atsushi's inner walls, causing him to send muffled moans into Akutagawa's hand. Atsushi's heart began to sink at the other's words, yet his body only responded to the sensations forced upon him as he was at Akutagawa's will. The Weretiger's member was sopping wet, his hips bucking softly to get the most out of the other's fingers. A sudden shot of pleasure ran through his spine as a finger brushed against his prostate, causing the boy's upper body to finally collapse so his face was nuzzled up against the bed.  
"…Yet for some reason you mean something to me. I can't move on because for whatever reason you are always in my way. That's why I won't grant you such a meaningless death." Akutagawa explained, slipping his fingers out, once satisfied Atsushi's entrance was loosened up. He positioned himself behind the Agency operative again, this time his erection was used to tenderly rub at the pulsating, pink entrance. "That's why before I can kill you, I have to break down this wall you put up for me. This abnormal desire. Only then can I pour everything into proving that I am strong."  
"Wait…" Atsushi muttered, trembling in anticipation of Akutagawa making the final step of this encounter. "There's no turning back once you do this. You're just going to build another wall, a bigger one. I won't just be the worthless person who bested you any more…"

"Stop-"Akutagawa commanded abruptly, but was ignored. Atsushi found the will to face Akutagawa and escape the compromising position.  
"I'll be the one you gave your everything to, and then killing me will only leave a void. Proving yourself by defeating me will just become an excuse for the feelings you denied, and that doesn't make you strong…"  
"I said stop-"  
"It makes you a man that cowered from his true feelings." Atsushi uttered despite the interruption and looked up at Akutagawa who was most likely moments away from fury. Atsushi remained determined however and was not fearful. He kneeled up to move closer to Akutagawa's face and waited for the Port Mafia Elite to look him in the eye, but he kept his gaze to the bed.  
"How dare you think you understand me…"Akutagawa scolded, clenching his fists for a single moment before relaxing them and pressing his forehead against Atsushi's chest.  
"If you mock me I won't hesitate to kill you." He continued, now muttering softly. In a swift movement he then pinned Atsushi down on the bed. Atsushi didn't understand the reason behind the other's remark but it soon became clear as Akutagawa looked deeply into the boy amethyst orbs.  
"I want to make you mine. There is something extremely desirable about how little you value yourself and are willing to throw away everything for such trivial causes. I also can't stand how flawed that way of living is, but watching you discard your demons to push forward made me realise why I got so caught up on wanting to defeat you, and that obsession turned into a truly disgraceful set of feelings." Akutagawa explained. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders yet the mood post-sentimentality made it hard for Akutagawa to continue to gaze at Atsushi.  
"It was you that helped me rise above my past…" Atsushi explained with a soft smile. Thinking back to the afternoon and how he was reminiscing about the day the Guild crumbled, something about that day became inherently clear. "…and I feel as though Dazai-san calculated that we would come together that day so that both of us could move forward."  
Akutagawa's eyes widened at the sound of his old bosses' name, and how the Weretiger's words seemed to make perfect sense. Somehow his feelings seemed justified, despite how extreme they had become. Akutagawa had initially decided to bottle up his feelings for Atsushi and throw them away in one passionate encounter, not planning for things to turn out this way, or for the desire he had created for himself to linger after dealing with his feelings. That said, the fair Weretiger was naked beneath him, and freshly prepared for Akutagawa to have his way with him, and so a burning desire soon reignited in Akutagawa's chest.

The Port Mafia Elite composed himself and looked at Atsushi, accepting that this was who he was about to give his everything to; his rival who seemed to get Dazai-san's recognition for absolutely nothing. Akutagawa recognised that Atsushi was fundamentally related to the person he was now. He leaned down and gave Atsushi a soft peck to his lips, before gripping the underside of the boy's thighs and pushing them back to reveal the small, pink entrance once again. Atsushi covered his face with his arm in embarrassment but no longer showed any resistance, despite his fears about homosexual intercourse.  
"I don't have anything to take the edge off, just bear with it." Akutagawa informed the bashful Weretiger, whom at this point Akutagawa considered to be a more of a domestic kitten than a beast to be feared. He leaned down to spit on the other's entrance to slick it with saliva once again, and used the portrait of Atsushi below him to increase his arousal until he was ready to go in. He carefully teased at Atsushi's entrance with his erect manhood until the hole started to twitch again - that way he was certain that Atsushi's body was aching for it before pushing the head of his shaft it slowly. Atsushi released a sharp gasp in reaction to the unfamiliar sensation and he clung to the bed sheets tightly. He was stuck between pain and pleasure, although at this stage the friction seemed to add to the discomfort. Akutagawa huffed deeply, Atsushi's virgin behind generously constricted around his shaft, urging the male to push deeper and deeper. Eventually Atsushi's canal engulfed the Port Mafia Elite's shaft completely, much to Atsushi's discomfort at first.  
"It's stretching so much…" Atsushi whined, though with Akutagawa's nature he wasn't sure the other really cared. However Akutagawa was considerate enough to allow Atsushi to adjust to his member. Atsushi couldn't comprehend how the feeling of being completely filled by Akutagawa left him feeling so aroused. Akutagawa eventually started to buck his hips and immediately Atsushi found himself leaking precum onto his own stomach, moaning as the male's length rubbed against his inner walls and pushed against his insides, over and over until the only feeling left was that of pleasure and longing. Atsushi's hips moved themselves, urging for the one inside of him to really start giving him around. Akutagawa was familiar with the body's signal that the sensations had become pleasurable, and so he moved his hands onto Atsushi's hips and started to buck his hips harder, pulling Atsushi down onto each thrust, occasionally leading to low grunts escaping his lips as the virgin canal tightly pumped his member. Meanwhile Atsushi threw his head back in ecstasy and granted Akutagawa full control of his movements. His brain filled with lewd thoughts about how Akutagawa would ravage him to the point where the shape of the other's member was moulded by his insides. He couldn't help moaning at the thrusts which were only a fraction of Akutagawa's potential. However every moan urged the Mafia member to reach that potential. Increasing his pace, Akutagawa shoved himself inside Atsushi harder and harder, pushing up against Atsushi's internal sweet spot. The Weretiger couldn't resist stroking himself, to the point where he was quickly on edge, attributable to his own inexperience.  
"I'm sorry… I'm close…!" Atsushi whined between moans of pleasure, as his body slid back and forth along the bed at the force of Akutagawa's thrusts. Akutagawa scowled at the other's lack of stamina and forcefully grabbed Atsushi's dominant hand and pinned it about his head to stop him from stroking himself but then he considered a new position altogether. He slowly pulled himself out of Atsushi and leaned over to whisper seductively in the smaller male's ear.  
"Why don't I take you for a ride, Weretiger?" He asked, though Akutagawa did not intend to give Atsushi much choice in the first place. He sat with his back against the head of the bed beside Atsushi, who was panting softly and desperately trying to contain his arousal. Akutagawa then forcefully grabbed the Weretiger's chin and pulled the boy's face close to his own, sending him an icy gaze.  
"Don't keep me waiting." the Port Mafia Elite ordered coldly, making it clear that his last request was imperative. Atsushi obediently got on his knees and positioned himself over Akutagawa's shaft, trembling nervously as he had only assumed this was what the other had demanded and had no idea what he was really doing. However, an impatient Akutagawa grabbed the boy's hips and forced him down over the shaft, causing Atsushi to release a soft scream from the sudden penetration and slight pain. Atsushi continued to tremble softly, scared to start moving. He looked down in embarrassment with an uncomfortable expression. Akutagawa grabbed the boy's chin a second time, although in a more sensual fashion. He slowly tilted Atsushi's head upwards so that the two males were looking deep into each other's eyes.  
"Move your hips up and down, Nakajima." Akutagawa ordered, though his tone calmer than usual. A shiver rattled down Atsushi's as Akutagawa referred to him by an actual name, and this made him more inclined to follow the black haired male's instructions. He rested his palms firmly on Akutagawa's thighs to balance himself and began moving his hips up and down slowly. Akutagawa hummed with satisfaction as the Weretiger's careful speed was almost a tease for his shaft. As Atsushi found a rhythm, he gradually sped up so that Akutagawa's length stirred up his insides even more. Atsushi became more vocal as his confidence with the sexual position increased, and Akutagawa rewarded the boy's moans of pleasure by starting to push his hips up as Atsushi moved his down, pressing deeper and deeper. Akutagawa simply watched the boy obediently riding his erection and the erotic scene made Akutagawa want to lose all control. Atsushi gasped as he felt the shaft prodding against his sweet spot, and his own length began to twitch and throb without the attention from his hands.  
"Akutagawa…" Atsushi muttered affectionately, gazing into the dark eyes of the man ravaging his body. "I-I won't last much longer like this…"  
Akutagawa wasn't too displeased as he was also tending towards his limit, and the pleaful look in the other's eyes tipped Akutagawa over the point of control. He swiftly laid Atsushi back again and leaned over the boy's body, remaining balls deep inside of him. Without a single moment of hesitation, Akutagawa began to ravage Atsushi's body with no restraint, pounding him thoroughly with both force and speed. Atsushi stood no chance.  
"It's coming…!" Atsushi exclaimed, his voice coated in ecstasy as he felt his load building up in his shaft. With a single jerk by his hand, Atsushi coated his abdomen with a thick load which had been building up from the initial erotic encounter. Atsushi's inner walls contracted as he came, pumping Akutagawa's length even tighter and sending the Port Mafia's dog way beyond his limit. He continued to ravage the other with unrelenting force as his load built up in his shaft, causing it to throb inside of Atsushi's canal.  
"Nakajima…" Akutagawa grunted deeply and he had thrust his hips a final time so that his length was completely engulfed by Atsushi. He released his load deep within the other male, coating his inner walls to lay claim over the Weretiger. Having overworked himself towards the end, Akutagawa allowed his body to collapse onto Atsushi's as he recuperated. Both males breathed heavily to fix their breathing patterns having finally relieved themselves. Akutagawa was strangely content, whereas something was bothering Atsushi.  
"You- I can't believe you released it inside!" The Weretiger whimpered, feeling a strange sensation in his canal.  
"I planted my seed in your ass as I do not intend for you to belong to anyone else." Akutagawa explained simply before finally pulling out of the other. He made himself decent, by adjusting his trousers, and sat at the head of the bed once again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Now go and clean yourself up and leave. You can't stay here."  
Atsushi was stunned by everything Akutagawa just said, and how quickly he went from relatively warm and passionate to his usual ice cold self.  
"How are you so cold…?" Atsushi whimpered more, not even having the strength to consider moving as he was exhausted.  
"Hurry up before I decide to kill you - I don't want any of your nasty load on my bed." Akutagawa growled becoming observantly more irate. With that, Atsushi suddenly found the strength and motivation to move so he rushed out of the bedroom through a door which he correctly assumed was a shower room.

The sound of the shower could be heard faintly through the door to the shower room, and Akutagawa found it soothing and reminiscent of a rainy day. He sighed softly and curled up against a pillow, deep in thought. Akutagawa was experiencing a mix of many emotions, but regret was not one of them.

 _END_

* * *

 **Author comment:**

 **OKAY SO- I haven't written a story in YEARS so please forgive me if this just gay trash okay. I just kinda puked this story out.**  
 **As much as I tried to keep Akutagawa and Atsushi's characters reminiscent to the series, please understand that the likelihood is that they seem out of character for (only) like... 100% of the story; but honestly I know we all wanted this to happen after the series finale so HECK they gay now and this is exactly how it happens.**

 **Also I didn't intend for the emotional aspect of things to be very deep so lots of it probably sounds really corny. (lol) You can probably tell I just wanted the to f-**

 **(Nice) comments are appreciated; Constructive comments are meh - I'm not likely to write again for ages so save your breath - Nah but comment what you like because freedom of speech ;)**

 **If you didn't enjoy it I am sorry for wasting your time ;-;.**

 **Lots of Love, Methbunny  
**


End file.
